With the advent of paper companies supplying tissue such as paper towels, toilet paper and the like in the form where there is no separate core provided (such as a cardboard core) developments have been occurring in relation to devices for convenient dispensing of the tissue material from the roll.
The dispensing of tissue material from a coreless roll can occur from both the perimeter thereof or from the centre of the coreless roll.
Several manufacturers exist which provide paper tissue in the form of coreless rolls and each manufacturer provides tissue material of different qualities, grades and gauges. For such different materials, different characteristics of strength and tearability exist. There is hence a need for a dispenser with a mechanism which allows for such variation in characteristics to be taken into consideration and allow for an adjustment to occur to ensure that convenient dispensing of the tissue material is achieved regardless of the characteristics of the material.